Prior art methods for forming tufts on upholstered items such as chairs, couches or footstools have typically included using buttons to which cords are attached, inserting the cords through a flexile cover and an underlying layer of compressible padding of the upholstered item from an outer surface of the cover as with a needle, and attaching the cords to a backing on the item with the cover under tension and the padding partially compressed. All too often the cover will subsequently tear around at least one of the openings through which the cords are inserted, allowing a button at the tear to pull through the cover, thereby blemishing the upholstered item in a way that is difficult to repair.
U.S. patent application No. 761,000 filed July 31, 1985, describes making tufts without buttons by engaging fastener portions attached on the inner side of the cover and the backing through openings in the padding. While such tufting is convenient to make and is aesthetically pleasing, the tufts do not have buttons showing on the outer surface of the covering which is inappropriate for some styles of furniture.